In the context of so-called “autonomous” vehicles, in which driver intervention is reduced, or even practically nonexistent, to drive the vehicle, the arrangement of the passenger compartment may be configurable by modifying the orientation and/or the position of the seats, since they no longer necessarily need to face the road. It is thus for example possible to provide for turning the seats toward one another and/or placing the seats in elongated, more comfortable positions for the vehicle's passengers.
Such vehicles are generally configurable in a manual driving configuration, in which a driver can drive the vehicle using a steering wheel, and an automatic driving configuration, in which the driver does not intervene and therefore does not use the steering wheel.
In the so-called automatic driving configuration, it may be provided to improve the functionalities of the vehicle in order to distract the passengers of the vehicle, for example by providing a display device of the screen type, to display information on the driving of the vehicle, its geolocation, and/or to broadcast audiovisual content. To guarantee that the display is visible to everyone, one display device is generally provided for the passengers seated in the front seats and another display device for the passengers seated in the rear seats.
However, such an arrangement reduces the friendliness in the passenger compartment of the vehicle by isolating the passengers from one another.